fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Femphrey
Femphrey History Less is known of the early history of Femphrey than of its northern neighbour, Gallantaria. The earliest recorded event in the lands that would later become Femphrey is the crossing of the Siltbed River on Fireday 27th of Freeze, 402OT, by Urdulph Pathfinder. - 36 Since this event occurred before the Splitting of Irritaria (see Titan's Timeline), the Old World, never mind Femphrey, was not yet in existence and the geography of the region was doubtless considerably different from what it was in more recent times. Femphrey is first mentioned in the history of the Old World after the formation of the kingdom of Gallantaria and the establishment of its capital, Royal Lendle, in 1498OT. During the reign of Gallantaria's first king, Regulus the Unifier, emissaries arrived in Royal Lendle from Femphrey. - 37 How relationships between the two countries developed is unclear until the time of the War of the Four Kingdoms (175-177AC). Although the War of the Four Kingdoms started as a conflict between Gallantaria and Brice, other neighbouring nations, including Femphrey, soon became involved. The reasons for Femphrey's involvement are not known, but it is possible that there were already tensions between Femphrey and its powerful northern neighbour, Gallantaria, and that the War provided an opportunity for old scores to be settled - Femphrey and Gallantaria were on opposite sides in the Battle of Mallagash, for example. - 227 Femphrey's government was involved in Karam Gruul's trial. - 99 In the years following the War, Femphrey fell on hard times. The land was poor, the people glum, and its capital, Femnis, "was rapidly crumbling around the ears of the king and its poverty-stricken merchants". - 19/?? The causes of this economic depression are unknown, but it may be connected with Femphrey's involvement in the War of the Four Kingdoms.Non-canon This bleak situation changed when King Chalanna found the wondrous Crown of Kings (in the early 260s AC). This magical artefact blessed Chalanna with wisdom and charisma, gifts which helped him to revitalise his country and his people. Femphrey has bad diplomatic relations with neighboring Lendleland, because the latter nation is jealous of Femphrey's wealth. ''Stormslayer'' - p. 111 In recent times it appears that peace in Femphrey has been disturbed.At least, it is assumed that this event occurs in the "present day" in Femphrey A sudden change in the weather in Femphrey has brought a terrible mix of devastating storms, blizzards, floods and droughts. The source of this meteorological meltdown is as yet unknown (although it is believed by some to be the work of a weather-mage who seeks to hold the kingdom to ransom), but it threatens the very existence of Femphrey unless something is done to stop it.[http://jongreenunnaturalhistory.blogspot.com/2009/03/stormslayer-and-fighting-fantasy-re.html Stormslayer and Fighting Fantasy Relaunch]; Interview with [[Jonathan Green] at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com]; Letter from Jonathan Green at [[AMYLASE]] Politics Throughout its recorded history, Femphrey has been ruled by a king and is typically described as a kingdom. - 19, 44; - Background In Sorcery! however, Femphrey is described as "the largest empire in the eastern world" and Chalanna is described as its Emperor. - The Legend of the Crown of Kings Whether this represents a real change in the status (or, perhaps more importantly, the self-image) of Femphrey under Chalanna is unknown. Femphrey is the head of a "Femphrey Alliance" of nations that have agreed to share The Crown of Kings at regular intervals. The others members of the Femphrey Alliance include Gallantaria, Brice, Lendleland, Ruddlestone and Analand. People The people of Femphrey are described as being "ruddy, brown-skinned folk who always seem to be laughing and smiling with the joys of life". - 19/?? People from Femphrey include: *King Chalanna the Reformer *Guignol *Urdulph Pathfinder (although he lived before the Splitting of Irritaria, never mind the foundation of Femphrey) *Zelakar of Chalannabrad *Gorrin Silverblade *Erien Stormchild Geography Femphrey is described as a "flat, fertile country of grassy plains crossed by many rivers and sprinkled with small clumps of old woodland". - 19/?? Only in the north and the east is there mountainous land. Where Femphrey borders Gallantaria, there is the southern edge of the Witchtooth Line, ''Stormslayer'' - p. 250 and on the eastern side, on the border with Mauristatia, are the Cloudcap Mountains.''Stormslayer'' - p. 189, 232, 272 On its western side, Femphrey is bordered by the mysterious Eelsea. Places in Femphrey include: *Chalannabrad *Chalanna River *Crystal City *Eelsea *Eerieside *Lake Cauldron (Crystal Lake) *Lake Eerie *River Mhynnh *Siltbed River *Tannatown *Tumbleweir *''The Way Inn'' Economy A major trade route in the Old World passes through Femphrey. This trade route, which runs from Pollua in Lendleland to the south to Royal Lendle in Gallantaria in the north, passes through Chalannabrad and Crystal City, and is a major conduit for trade in glowstones, minerals, spices, cloth and leather goods. - 123/?? Another mainstay of the Femphreyan economy is likely fishing, given the wide sweep of the Eelsea which forms Femphrey's western coast. Ships from Femphrey sail out into the Eelsea from the country's impressive docklands, and every boat and ship which sets out, fishing boats included, have a fully qualified naval sorcerer on board to guard against the many dangerous creatures of these waters (including Great Eels, Serpents, Sea Dragons, Bullwhales and Decapi). - 19/?? One of the many bones of contention between Femphrey and its neighbour, Lendleland, is that the fishing grounds off the coast of Lendleland are poorer than those of Femphrey in the Eelsea. - 20/?? It is clear that the land and climate of Femphrey are suited to the growing of vines and the production of wine, since there is a mention of Femphreyan Port, which suggests that viticulture is well developed there. - 257 See Also *Sorcery!: Background *FF44: Background, 3, 120, (132), 227, 287, 310; Guignol: 29, 62, 80, 109, 185, 271, 329, 385 *FF48: Background * ((LF): 18, 19, 20, 21, 37, 44, 106, (107), 123, 125) *''Beyond the Pit, (pgs. 45, 66 97, 138 ) *Return to the Pit'', (pgs. 27, 35, 56, 57, 63, 77, 80, 127, 135 144) References Category:Article stubs Category:Titan Entries Category:Old World Lands and Regions Category:Stormslayer Entries